Total Drama Island
by TotallyNinjatick
Summary: Watch as 16 new contestants go threw challenges to win one million dollars on total drama island!
1. Introductions PT1

**CHAPTER 1 PART 1**

**Introducing Tray, Cheyenne, Koda, and Jeremy**

* * *

Chris McClain stands on a beach, smiling at the camera and waving happily.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island! Coming at ya live, from an island on the coast of Australia!" Chris began walking down the deserted beach with a sliced coconut drink in the palm of his hands."This island, unlike Wawanakwa, is actually decent!"

The camera zoomed out to show the island. The beach was clean and the water was like looking threw glass - crystal clear. There was no trash, or poor Seagulls suffering from said trash. There wasn't even a dock, just pure nature.

"In this season of Total Drama Island, I - CHRIS MCLAIN, got us sixteen brand new campers that will under go challenges unlike any other, romance, and even drama. But WHO will be the one lucky camper to take home the ONE - MILLION - DOLLARS!"

(Theme song)

Welcome back to Total Drama Island, where I will now introduce the upcoming campers for this season of Total Drama Island! Please give a warm welcome to Gwen, Leshawna, and Heather!" One by own, each of our well known characters walk in front of the camera with waving hands and happy grins. "And I'm sure everyone remembers Alejandro, Cody, and Duncan!" The camera moves to the boys, who wave and grin, accept for Duncan, whose way to cool for that sort of thing.

"Just get on with it already!" Obviously, he wasn't in a good mood.

"Geez, grouchy much!" Duncan glared evilly at Chris, who could only smile in return.

- X -

"ANY WAY!" He laughed at Duncans annoyance. "Now that is over with, lets introduce out first new camper, Tray!"

The camera turned to a small row boat coming strait towards the island with a teenage boy standing at the end. He waved happily before stepping off the boat and onto the sandy beach.

"Wow..." He couldn't help but be amazed by the most beautiful beach he had ever seen.

He was a Caucasian male with brown hair, black eyes, and tanned skin, but his pink T-Shirt that said "I wear pink and I'm proud." clearly stated that he was gay.

"Welcome Tray, to Total Drama Island! I'm Chris McClain, host and star of this amazing series!" Tray walked up to Chris, extending hands and shaking.

"It's nice to meet you Chris! I hope you dont mind, but I make you this Toaster Strudel!" Chris looked down at the baked good and smiled.

"Nice job sucking up to the host, kid!" Chris took the strudel and took a bite. His eyes widened as he froze. It was as if he were having a vision. 'Oh. My. God... THIS IS AMAZING!"

"Well," Tray blushed. "It's nothing, just a little something I threw together."

"Well good Job! I'm very impressed!"

Tray went to stand with the others when Chef returned with another camper.

- X -

"Next up, is Cheyenne lacy!" A teenage girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin stepped off the boat and looked around, satisfied with the island and amazed at how short Chris looked in person. "Welcome to Total Drama Island, Cheyenne!"

"Thanks, it's great to be here! And - what on Earth is on your face?" She pointed to red jelly stuck on his face. It looks like blood.

"Toooaster Strooodel." He licked the jelly off his face and grinned happy. "Still sooo good!"

"Riiight..." Cheyenne looked over to see Heather avoiding the others, causing her eyes to widen and her smile to brighten. "Well - hello sexy!" She walked over to Heather and grinned. "Has anyone ever told you how hot you look in that shirt?"

Heather's face went pale and her eyes went wide as the others began to laugh. "Get away from me, you Lezbo!"

"Oo, feisty! I like that in a woman." She leaned in towards Heather who shivered and ran behind Gwen. "Keep that THING away from me!"

Gwen moved out of the way and laughed. "She's all yours."

- X -

"AHUM!" Chris scoffed to catch their attention, which normally doesn't work. "Back to me people. ME." Aside from Tray, they all rolled their eyes. "Next, we have Jeremy Black!"

A teenage boy jumped off the boat and onto the beach. His hair was a spiky blonde and his eyes were a piercing blue. "WOW! This place is amazing!" _'Maybe I could write a song about this place, throw in some romance, drama, and I've got a seller!' _"It's nice to meet you Chris, I hope you go easy on us!"

Chris laughed hysterically before stopping to stare. "HaHahaha! Heh... No."

"Um... Okay..."

"ANY WAY!" Chris pushed Jeremy out of the way and into the others, which kind of annoyed him.

- X -

"Next up, we have Koda Kyle!"

A small teenage girl stepped off the boat and onto the beach. Her skin was a creamy white and looked too soft to touch. Her eyes were deep like the ocean, and her hair was a beautiful golden blonde with a white head band. But the cutest thing about her was her love for Pandas, which was clear threw her cloths. She wore a Panda hoodie dress that went four inches above her knees, and if the hood was draped over her head, she would have two black panda ears.

"WOW!" She took off her black and white sandals, just to feel the sand between her toes. "This place is so pretty!"

"Thank you." Chris seamed proud of himself - as if the island was his idea.

Alejandro watched as Koda stepped off the boat. She was short, almost 5'3 and very cute. She looked like an expensive glass doll. Fragile, playful, and very beautiful - but there was something off about her.

"Hi!" Alejandro snapped out of his trance and looked down. He didn't even see her move.

He took a deep breath and smiled. "Why, hello." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Koda."

"The pleasure is all mine."


	2. Introductions PT2

**CHAPTER 1 PART 2**

**Introducing Madison, Link, Raven, Yuki, Jeremy, Dante, Armando, Ryan**

* * *

After a short commercial break, we return to the Island, where Chris McClain is now laying back in a lounge chair with a virgin margarita in his hand.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! For those who've missed the first few minutes, don't worry! We're still going threw introduction's - and speaking of!"

Chef returned with a teenage girl that had dark brown hair and blonde highlights, tanned skin, crystal blue eyes, and was surprisingly fit for someone her size.

She stepped onto the beach and smiled shyly, waving at the camera and walking towards Chris. "MADISON!" He shouted, causing her to jump. "Welcome to Total Drama Island!"

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here." Her voice was quiet, like a whisper, but soft like summer rain.

She went to stand with the others when she spotted Duncan. She saw this show before and knew that he was way to scary to talk to, so she made sure to stand next to Leshawna, who she knew was nice.

That's when Alejandro saw the perfect opportunity to make an ally, or, as he likes to call them, puppets.

Madison was shy, which he could use to his advantage. After all, no one expects the shy girl to do all the dirt work. He knew exactly what to say to people like her and are way easier to manipulate. When Madison wasn't looking, he snuck up from behind and began to speak.

"Hello there." He wasn't very loud, but it still scared the hell out of her.

"EAP!" She jumped from the surprise, but stopped herself from making to much noise. "I mean - hello." She started speaking a bit louder, but not by much. She needed to make friends to survive this place, or she would get voted off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. May I see your face?" she then realized that she still hadn't turned around. She turned around slowly, just to freeze upon seeing Alejandro. She knew he was back stabbing, but he was just so - handsome.

'Oh dear..." She looked down and avoided his gaze.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alejandro Burromuerto." He took her hand into his and placed a kiss at the top. "And you are?"

Madison's eyes grey wide, her cheeks turned pink, and all the hairs on the back of her neck stood strait. "I- Im Madison, but - my friends call me Madi."

"Madi? That's a cute name, but I like Madison more." He leaned in closer, but she just stepped away.

"I - I've seen the show - and - and your not a-as trustworthy as - as you seam." She felt terrible for saying this to someone she's just met, but what she said was true.

"Ouch." He didn't seam very hurt, just sarcastic. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I did what I did for a reason: to win, but I'd be glad to take you to the final three."

"Th-thanks, but no thanks." She was shy, not stupid.

"AHEM!" Once again, Chris had to force their attention back to him. She didn't realize that every one was watching her, but when she did, she stopped talking and hid behind Leshawna.

"I'm sorry! I - I didn't mean to interrupt everyone! P-please continue."

- X -

"Thank you. Now as I was saying while NO ONE was listening, Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to Link Damon!"

Everyone turned to see a teenage boy step off the boat. His hair was short, messy, and blonde, while his eyes where a greenish blue.

Koda popped her head up and smiled. He was differently handsome. Alejandro looked at Koda as she gawked over Link and couldn't help but feel that something about her was out of place. He didn't like Koda, he was just curious. There was differently something about Koda that was different.

"Link! Welcome bro, to Total Drama Island!" Link walked past Chris and nodded, giving him a quite "Thanks." and moving on.

He stood next to Koda who started staring at him with curious blue eyes and quickly looking away when he turned his head towards her. "Can I help you?" He asked, looking down at her with one brow raised.

She looked up at him and smiled childishly, shaking her head and looking back towards Chris. She wasn't very frilly, just very animated.

"Psst." Link turned his head to face Tray, who smiled like a girl and waved with his fingers. "Hey there." Link quickly turned away and blushed. He hated when strangers openly hit on him, it was humiliating. Tray's shoulders dropped and his smile turned into a frown. _Rejected_.

-X -

"Next up, Raven and Yuki!" Unlike the other introductions, two teenage girls stepped off the boat.

One was taller than the other, pale, strait black hair that covered one eye, and black cloths. She didn't seam shy, but definitely a loner, and around her wrist was a bracelet that said "Raven".

The other was a Japanese girl with pinkish red hair and lavender eyes. She looked very cat like. She was definitely Yuki.

"Welcome ladies, to Total Drama Island! I'm your host, Chris McClain."

Yuki gave a cat like smile to the camera before giving the peace sign to the world. =^_^=

"Thanks Chris! It's super awesome to be here!" Her English was very good.

- X -

Then, from the distance, a guitar was heard, and quickly fallowed, singing. "I wanna be, I wanna be famouse!"

On the up coming boat, two teenage boys were headed there way.

The one playing guitar and singing (Jeremy) had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin. His voice was very enthusiastic and matched the guitar perfectly.

The other, standing next to him, was an emo. His hair was pitch black and over one eye, his skin was a pale white, his eyes were a demonic red, and his skate board was decked out with a flaming skull. He was must have been Dante.

Once they reached the chore, Jeremy finished the shows them song with a whistle while everyone cheered and clapped.

"Woah!" Yuki ran up to Jeremy and began hitting on him - hard. "That was amazing! I didn't know we would be here with a real singer!"

"Heh, thanks. I was a little bored, so I thought I'd sing a little song. Nothing fancy." He blew it off, like it was nothing, but everyone now knew how talented he really was.

"Sweeet! Nice intro, myJeremy!" Chris seamed to be geeking out just as much as Yuki. "That DEFINITELY got us some views! Keep it up!"

"Will do Chris, will do." He went to stand with everyone else, leaving Dante on the side.

Dante smiled and crossed his arms. "Geez, I feel so welcome." Sarcasm. Mans best friend.

"Geez, another smart ass." Heather retorted. Dante stood next to her, regardless of her hate towards him.

"Woah, down girl." He leaned over to Duncan and whispered, "Babe be trippin."

"Ha! Dido!" They fist bumped and quickly became friends, they were like long lost brothers.

"And since Chris failed to introduce me, I'm Dante. Winner of this season." He was confident, that's for sure.

- X -

"Next up, Armando and Ryan!"

Ryan stepped off the boat first. He was a tall athletic male with black hair and an army buzz cut. He was very tan and muscular.

Soon after was Armando. He was short, scrawny, and rather nerdy. He had short brown hair and red eyes / lips, due to a disaster in the science lab, a story most people may not believe. After stepping off the boat, he found himself tripping over a rock and bumping into Ryan.

"O-oops."

Ryan turned around with wide, angry eyes. "Oops!? Thats all you have to say, oops!?"

"I-I means - s-sorry! Sorry!" He put his hands up in a defensive position, to avoid conflict.

"You better be, runt! Just stay out of my way or get wailed on, got that nerd!" His voice was loud and angry.

"Y-yes sir!" He saluted, to show respect, so Ryan momentarily backed off.

"Fine, just dont touch me!"

Armando sighed in relief before running past him and towards the group. When Ryan went to stand with them, they all moved away.

- X -

"So far we introduced eleven of our new contestants, come back after this commercial and I'll introduce the last few!"

* * *

**I have to admit, that no matter what I do, introducing the characters is the hardest part of writing.**

**I've also had someone (i wont say who) tell me that this story is boring.**

**So to be sure, I need to know what you guys think. Should I continue writing or just stop now?**

**I need HARD CORE ****CRITICISM, please and thank you.**


	3. Introduction PT3

**CHAPTER 1 PART 3**

**Introducing Dusk, Jordan, Alex, and Mark**

* * *

Once again, after the commercial, we return to the island. Chris is standing their, looking at a map and sighing in frustration. "Stupid nameless island."

"Psst." The camera guy whispersed "We're back on the air."

"Wh-I mean - Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Now lets get this episode over with! Introducing Alex Grayson and Mark Miller!" The camera turned the same boat, this time holding two teenage boys.

The camera first pointed to Alex, who had black hair with green bangs and red contacted eyes.  
Then soon after, Mark miller. Mark had sugar brown hair that was parted to the left and mossy green eyes.

The two stepped off the boat and waved happily. That's when Tray met eyes with Mark. Tray could could that he was very caring, and as strange it may sound, he never felt that way before.

"AHEM!" Chris scoffed. "I said, how are you Mark?"

Mark snapped out of his trance and back to Chris. "Wh-Oh! I'm - I'm fine." He looked back at Tray who quickly looked away and blushed.

That's when Chris gagged. "Any way, what about you Alex! Anything you want to say the folks back home!"

"Yeah! Remember to tape my MMA shows, will ya paps!" XD

- X -

"Next, give it up for Dusk and Jordan!"

The camera panned over to two teenage girls, one by one. The first was Dusk, a teenage girl with long and blonde hair and misty blue eyes. Her cloths were black and her mind was dark. She seamed very - scary.

Next was Jordan. She was very pretty with her light blonde hair and blue eyes, with a very kind smile. "Hello everyone!" She waved to the others and jumped off the boat. "It's nice to meet you all!"

"Oh my Gosh!" Tray and Mark both ran to her side.

"You hair is like - so pretty!" Tray gushed.

"And your skin is to die for, hunny!" Mark and Tray dragged her with them.

"Uh - thanks." she said with shy-ish smile.

- X -

CONFESSIONALS

Outside by a tree, sitting on a stump, was a very annoyed Jordan. "This is going just the way I planned! I'll have these worms beneath my boot in no time! Especially those gay losers."

- X -

Suddenly, a heavy wend blew around the island and the sound of a helicopter was heard. A teenage girl with brown hair pulled into a braid over her shoulder and brown eyes, was lowered to the island.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Chris screamed over the sound of the Helicopter. "GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE, TO JENNIFER LAWRENCE!"

Once the helicopter left the area and Jennifer Lawrence turned to face the other contestants, everyone one went star struck. Then, all to loudly, a scream was heard.

"JENNIFER LAWRENCE!" Tray jumped from the crowd and towards his most beloved actress. "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! It's really you! Like for real! OH MY GOD! I freaking love you!"

"Aw, thanks! That means allot coming from one of my fans." She smiled her signature smile, causing him to flip out even more.

"Wow!" Koda ran up to her and smiled sweetly. "Jennifer Lawrence! Your such a great actress!"

Jennifer looked down and froze. She's never seen such a cute little girl. "Awww! Hi sweety, whats your name?"

"I'm Koda! It's nice to meet you!" She extended her and shook with Jennifer Lawrence. "And by the way, I'm 17."

Jennifer's jaw dropped. "Woah - are you really!? You look like you've just turned fourteen."

"I get that allot. I was born shorter than most, but its okay. It only makes me cuter!" She giggled happily before turning around and leaving.

- X -

CONFESSIONALS

"Jennifer Lawrence!? Are you freaking kidding me!?" Jordan stomped her foot. "This is a popularity game, there's no way she wont win! I HAVE to get her eliminated!"

- X -

CONFESSIONALS

"Wow." Jennifer took a breath and let it out. "Being here is kind of weird. I hope no one treats me too deferentially."

- X -

CONFESSIONSALS

Madison sat on the stump and smiled happily. "This place is so beautiful! It really is like camping! But - where are the cabins?"

- X -

CONFESSIONALS

Tray sighed dreamily, twirling his hair and smiling happily. "Wow - that Mark guy was really cute. I wonder if he's gay.. Oh, I hope so!"

- X -

CONFESSIONALS

Koda sat down and pulled her Panda Hoody over her head. She smiled and giggled. "So - allot of people came in today, and only one caught my eye! His name is Link and he's so cute! He has that mysterious vibe, ya know?" she sighed happily, but then frowned sadly. "There's no way he'll even notice me."

- X -

CONFESSIONALS

Alejandro sat on the stump, arms crossed and foot tapping. He seamed deep in thought. "Koda seams nice, but nice doesn't get you very far in games like this, and there's something different about her - something off.

- X -

After all the introductions, Chris announced that it was time for the first challenge. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the first challenge! A race to the end of the beach. The first two people to cross the finish line will get to choose their teams. GO!"

Gwen, Alejandro, Heather, and Duncan, Leshawna, and Cody all went running before the others even thought about it. They were use to Chris pulling random ridiculous challenges and knew that if they wanted to win, they had to get their first. Gwen, although running fast, was toe and toe with Cody.

"Hey!" He heaved, nearly out of breath. "If I make it to the finish line before you, will you kiss me?!"

"In your dreams!" She then expanded her legs and ran longer steps.

"Aw, come on! It's just a kiss!" He ran faster, trying to keep up and failing miserably.

"Give it up Cody, she's just not into you!" Leshawna ran as fast as she could, but soon stopped to take a breather. "This booty ain't made for running! It's made for sittin'!"

- X -

Koda caught wind of the others running and quickly fallowed, but even with a head start, Link was easily ahead. He went past Duncan, then Heather, and soon Alejandro. He was past, that's for sure.

Cody looked back and saw that he would soon reach the finish line along with Gwen. By the looks of Link, Gwen would easily fall for him. Cody decided then that he had to win Gwen threw the race! He ran, and ran until he finally tripping over a rock... By the looks of it, he sprained his ankle.

Link jumped over him, about to run ahead and win, but something made him stop. His conscience... He quickly stopped to look down at Cody vefore sighing in frustration, bending over and picking him up.

"Hey!" Cody looked at him with a glare.

"You sprained your ankle. You need my help. Now just get on my back and stay still, before I change my mind." He hated having to stop, but if he didn't, he would never live it down with that stupid conscience of his.

Cody seamed reluctant at first, but he knew that Link had a point. He grabbed onto his shoulders and onto his back. "Hold on." Link stood up, wrapping his arms around Cody's legs and running forward. He had to expand his legs, but he still ran faster than anyone.

Cody couldn't believe how fast he was. He soon past Gwen and was in the lead, but before he could make it to first place, Ryan jumped ahead.

"YEAH!" He cheered in victory as Link crossed second and Cody third. "In your face, losers!"

Cody ignored Ryan and focused on Link, who could have been first, but stopped just to help him. Why would he do that? Link sat him on a bolder and let him go.

"Are you okay? He asked, taking Cody's show off looking at his ankle.

"Y-yeah, I think I'm fine." Link bent his ankle slightly to the left, causing poor Cody to yelp out in pain.

"Liar. It's sprained and swelling fast, you even bruised it." He carefully set his foot on the sand before pinching the bridge nose in frustration.

"Hey - thanks for helping me back there, but why did you do it? I mean - you don't seam like the kind of person that just helps people." He wiped his eyes and realized that he was about to cry from the pain.

"Call it a conscience." He moved out of the way as Chef ran over.

"Geez, already!?" He pulled out his medical kit and began wrapping his ankle.

Cody looked over at Link, who just walked away without saying another word.

Link looked over and saw that everyone was looking at him, even the employees. "What?"

"Wow." Jennifer smiled, showing how impressed she was. "That was very heroic of you."

"Yeah! I thought you would have left him there. I would have." Duncan laughed.

"It was amazing how fast you were!" Koda squeezed between the others, just to get closer to Link. "You must be really strong!"

"Um - HELLO!" Ryan shouted. "I just crossed the finish line, isn't anyone going to congratulate me!?"

Everyone: "..."

- X -

After all the commotion was over, Chris was finally ready. "Okay, Ryan and Link, choose your teams. Once your teams are chosen, you will both be in charge of the team you create. However, if you are voted off, then it's up to you to pick a new team captain upon your leave, so on and so forth. Link, you go first."

Link looked at his options. He didn't know them very well, so he decided upon instinct. "Raven." Everyone started looking around, quickly forgetting who she was. Raven stepped out of the crowd and over to Link. She seamed surprised that he remember her name. She seamed sneaky, which could come in useful.

"Ha! Loser, you picked the weakest!" Ryan seamed happy that he chose Raven, for in his eyes, she was weak. "I choose Dante! Short, but strong lookin'!"

Dante took his skateboard from his bag and quickly skated over. He didn't think they would be picking teams.

Link began to think. Cody was injured, but he was smart, and that could come in handy. "Cody."

"CODY!? Pfft!" Ryan slapped his knee while laughing heartily. "Dude, seriously?"

"Seriously." Link was quiet and never raised his voice, so hearing a loud mouth like Ryan was starting to piss him off.

"Whatever, your loss." he pointed at the crowd. "I pick Mark, he seams well built and strong."

Mark sighed. He knew that Ryan wasn't thinking things threw and was only picking people who looked strong.

Link looked over at Armando. He was definitely strange looking, but he looked smarter than his appearance portrayed. Also, Ryan didn't seam to like him much and would probably bully the poor guy. "Armando."

Armando looked over at Link and smiled. He seamed all to grateful that Link was the one who picked him.

"Alejandro! Your the strongest out of them all!" Alejandro frowned. He didn't see this ending well for them.

Link looked over the others. He needed someone strong in his group, and Cheyenne seamed to be pretty fit. "Cheyenne."

"Alright! Now we're talkin'!" She ran over to Link and the others, standing proudly and ready for anything.

"Hm..." Ryan looked at the rest and heavily frowned. "Oo, Alex! He's wearing an MMA shirt, so he must be tough!"

Link quickly noticed that he was only choosing the men. That was definitely strange... He then realized that Jeremy and Tray were the last males. Jeremy seamed very talented and probably smart. "Jeremy."

Ryan looked at the few standing. "All that's left is Tray and a few girls - well, I guess they will just have to do. I choose Tray."

Link then remembered that Jennifer was famous and that could go very well for their team. She also seamed kind and athletic. "Jennifer."

"Really? Cool!" Jennifer went and stood with Cheyenne, who quickly started hitting on her.

"Why - hello beautiful." She grinned from ear to ear, causing Jennifer to laugh.

"Aw, thanks, but I'm strait." She admitted with a blush.

"Too bad, I hear your really down to Earth - I dig that." Cheyenne respected her sexuality and decided to leave it be.

"Thanks! I think your pretty cool yourself." Jennifer wasn't sucking up, she's just naturally friendly.

"Alright, I choose Jordan and Dusk!"

"Hey, you can't choose two at a time! Can he?" Armando asked, looking over at Link.

"I don't see a rule book. It's fine, I can have them. I choose Koda and Yuki." The two teenage girls ran to his group and smiled brightly.

Koda too, was very happy.

"I'll take Leshawna. She seams pretty strong for a girl." Leshawna looked at him and glared. "Along with Heather!"

"Very well. Gwen and Madison are my final choices."

Madison smiled brightly, running into the crowd and standing next to Koda. Gwen just sighed in annoyance before joining the crowd.


	4. Chapter 2 Shelters

**CHAPTER 2**

Links team consists of the fallowing contestants: Raven, Cody, Armando, Cheyenne, Jeremy, Jennifer Lawrence, Gwen, Madison, and Leshawna

Ryan's team consists of the fallowing contestants: Dante, Mark, Alejandro, Alex, Tray, Jordan, Dusk, Duncan, and Heather

* * *

After the introductions, everyone was placed into teams. Link, leader of the Arrows, and Ryan, leader of the Falcons.

Chris stood between both teams with Ryan and Link by his side. "Welcome to episode two of Total Drama Island! Where the challenges this season is to die for! Last time on Total Drama Island, everyone raced for leadership of a team, and the two that succeeded was Link and Ryan. Ryan won first place when it should have been Link."

The employees show a replay of the race, where Cody fell and Link turned back to help him to the finish line and still getting second place. "After Cody failed woo Gwen, it seams that he got distracted and tragically sprained his ankle. But that's not all!" Chris began to chuckle darkly. "Just from helping another contestant, a new Total Drama romance was created by the fans. Cody and Link, Code-Ink!" He then fell to the floor, laughing hysterically and loving the fact that Link was turning pink from embarrassment.

"It wasn't like that - but the fans seam to think otherwise." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What an annoying predicament."

Chris took a deep breath while drinking a gulp of water. His throat seamed to hurt from laughing.

"HA! The fans think your gay!" Ryan scoffed.

Link looked at him and nodded. "In deed they do, but for the audience, I shall let them know that I am not gay - I am Bi. There's a small difference."

Chris, all to suddenly, sprayed water from his mouth. Link moved out of the way while Ryan got soaked. "Woah! So does that mean you do like Cody!?"

Link sighed. "He seams nice, but I'm not here for romance."

Chris looked over at Ryan who was soaked in water. "Hehe. You mad bro?"

"Wha - HELL YES! I'm freaking pissed you stup-"

"So there you have it!" Chris quickly interrupted. "Code-Ink may become reality, so if your a fan, keep those fingers crossed!"

"Hey!" Cody came back on crutches, trying to get away from Chef and yell at Chris. "Link is Bi, but I'm not! I'm strait! I think..."

Chris looked at him and laughed. "Yes, your as strait as the boner you get when you see him."

"Wha - oh, whatever. Besides, I'm with Gwen." He puffed his chest and smiled hardily, just to have his fantasy smashed by the very one he oh so desperately wanted.

"No your not!" Gwen shouted from the team of Arrows.

Cody deflated and Crutch-Walked to the others. "Yeah - I know..."

"Alright, if everyone's ready, it's time for the nest challenge!" both teams began to cheer excitedly.

"Let me guess," Ryan jumped in, before Chris could say what the challenge was. "We're going to jump off a cliff with sharks at the bottom."

"Ha, you wish." Chris grabbed two small manuals from his pocket. "This season is all about testing your survival instincts!"

Ryan smiled brightly. "Really? Then this will be a peace of cake."

"I wouldn't be so sure about _that_." Chris handed Link and Ryan the manuals. "The challenge is to build your own shelter!"

"YES!" Cheyenne fist pumped the air in enthusiasm. "I'm all about making shelters! When my friends and I go camping for a week, we never bring tents, we always make one instead!"

Link smiled. He made a good choice putting her on the team. "Then we'll all fallow your instructions, if you don't mind."

Cheyenne smiled proudly. "Not a problem! But the hard part is deciding what kind of shelter we want."

Link looked threw the manual and found several different shelter options. They all seamed hard, accept for a few that were fairly simple.

"Oh, and one more thing." Chris chimed in. "The team with the worst shelter, or _shelters_, will go threw the elimination ceremony, and it has to be done by night fall. Good luck!"

"Great..." Ryan looked over at the others. "Well, who here knows how to make a shelter?" He waited, but no one seamed to answer. "Gah! Your all useless!"

Cheyenne gave her orders, sending people for certain items that can be found in the forest. "Our shelter is going to be an easy one. See that cave by the cliff? Were going to make that our shelter, with a wall and door. Then I can show everyone how to make their beds, a fire, and even light!"

"Light?" Koda began thinking, but couldn't seam to understand how Light could be made.

"Yup! Long lasting torches. There easy to make and we can hang them on the walls. We will only need four, and each one will take us about a minute to make."

"Wow!" Koda jumped onto Cheyennes back, hanging on her like a monkey and smiling happily. "Our team rules!"

Link smiled. He didn't think it was possible, but he actually liked being on the island. He thought it would be nothing but trouble, which he knew would come, but until then, he was enjoying the little things.

"Ahh!" Link quickly turned around to see Cody lying on the floor. He ran over and quickly began to assist. There were several branches and rocks beneath him.

Link sighed and helped him up. "I guess I have to give you credit. I didn't think you would be any help with that leg of yours, but it seams you've gathered enough supplies for a fire. Good job."

Cody smiled. "Really? Thanks! Your not to bad yourself, hero."

"Link!" Koda jumped onto his back and hugged him. "Look, look!" Koda started waving the manual in his face. She was really childish, it was kind of cute.

Link took the manual and looked to where she pointed. "It says that caves are easy to flood if near water, and the cave is near the beach."

"Hmm.. Yes, I suppose we should build a moat in front of our shelter. Will you let Cheyenne know?"

She jumped down and saluted like a soldier. "Yes sir!" She ran the opposite direction, telling Cheyenne the plan and leaving to get the supplies.

"Wow, she's seams - animated." Cody said with a small chuckle.

"Hm, yes, I suppose she is kinda cute." Cody looked at him with a knowing look.

"You like her." It wasn't a question.

"I wouldn't say that. But maybe." Link began collecting all the dropped resources. "You know, I was thinking about making an alliance, but our team seams very capable, so an alliance wouldn't be necessary - for now."

* * *

CONFESSIONS

Cody sat on a rock and sighed is sadness. "I like Gwen, but ever since that indecent with Link - well, I can't get him out of my head." He groaned in annoyance. "I'm not gay! - or, at least I thought I wasn't. AH! I don't even know."

* * *

CONFESSIONS

Link leaned against a tree with a smile on his face. "This team is perfect. There's no way we won't win."

* * *

Ryan was holding a large tree limb with a smile on his face. "Do I know what I'm doing? Of course I do! I'm Ryan, the strongest of them all! Besides, how hard can making a shelter be?"

Ryan stomped furiously. "What is this?!"

His team looked at their shelters. Each person had their own little square that was big enough for them to sleep in and hold their things. Sure, they couldn't stand, but it was very doable. They made each one with the limbs from trees, tied it together with a few vines, smothered with mud, so the rain couldn't get threw, along with large leaves.

"Night fall is only an hour away and your all messing around! These shelters are pathetic!" He looked over at Link's team, who seamed finished.

They dug a moat in the sand with a little bridge. It was made with wide and long branches tied together with vines. The wall to their entrance was made the same way and even had a door. There was a fire outside of the cave and torches were made. It looks more like a home rather than a shelter.

"Excuse me." Alejandro waved his hand in front of Ryan's face. "If you would allow me, I have an idea."

Alejandro pulled a wall of vies down from a tree. It circled around there little hand made village, and right in the middle of it all was a fire. The girls even stated using flowers to decorate their homes. Their shelters were actually - beautiful. Uncomfortable, but it all looked amazing with a little decorating. Even the light from the fire made the vine walls glow green.

* * *

Link brought in a pile of leaves from outside and place them in the cave. He then took his blanket and place it on top of said leaves. It looked and felt just like a bed. Cheyenne told him that it would work, so everyone did the same. The walls were lit with torches made from wood, vines, and the highly flammable Bat Guano. It didn't even smell, that's what the vines were for. When vines are burning, it absorbs most of the smell coming from fire and or guano.

"Wow!" Koda rolled around on her bed. It was way better than lying on the floor, and with the extra padding from her sleeping bag, it felt wonderful!

Suddenly, they heard the screeching sound of a blow horn enter their ears and causing them all to jump or flinch. "INSPECTION TIME!" Chris yelled all to loudly.

"First up, The Falcons. Show my what you got." he stood by as Alejandro and Ryan pulled back the vines, like it was a door, and showing Chris was they've done.

"Welcome to the Village of Falcons!" Ryan showed him each of the shelters and Chris was very impressed.

"This is very good! I give it an 8 out of 10. Good work!"

Ryan smiled, as if he had already won. "Lets see the Arrows beat that!"

"WOW!" He could hear Chris gasp in enthusiasm, which quickly wiped that smug look off Ryans face.

Link stood on the bridge and waited for Chris to cross. "How on Earth did you build this moat!? I have to know!"

Link pointed into the moat, where Koda's head popped right up. In her hand was a plastic shovel and a bucket. "TADA! Pretty cool, huh!"

"Very! However, I still need to see the rest of your shelter." He wasn't convinced that it would be as great as the Falcons.

"Yes, of course. Come this way." He lead him to the front of their shelter, where a long torch was places next to their burning fire, and logs were placed as chairs. Over, in the corner, was fire wood.

Chris then noticed that the wall was made of branches hidden by vines, and their door was simply a long rectangular whole in the wall covered by a sheet that had their teams name written on the middle. It was very nice. Link moved the curtain out of the way, allowing Chris to enter first.

He thought it would be pitch black on the inside, but the two torches on each wall lit up the whole place. There was room for people to stand, walk around, and have their own little space.

Chris went back outside, where both teams awaited for his final judgement. "It seams that both teams gave made wonderful shelters, however, only one team will have victory. Ryan and Link, you both have done well, but Link's shelter was a little better."

"WHAT!?" Ryan was shocked, and all of his team turned to him with a glare.

However, the Arrows were cheering in victory, accept for Link, who just stood their with a smile on his face.

"WE DID IT!" Koda cheered.

"Woo! Team Arrow rules!" Even Gwen was exited.

"Oh yeah Baby!" Leshawna picked up Gwen in her bone crunching hug.

"Ah-hum." Link looked down to see Cody looking up at him with his large brown eyes. "Good job, Hero."

"Three cheers for Link!" Koda declared as everyone cheered for their current leader.

* * *

Duncan looked over at Ryan with a glare. "Nice, first challenge and we loose. I know who I'm voting off."

"Your going down Ryan." Heather walked past with a flip of her long black hair.

Alejandro came up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and patting it softly. "You did your best."

Chris then brought them to the elimination area, where everyone cast their votes. Chris gave each contestant a marshmallow, all accept for Ryan.

"How could you all do this!? I was your leader!" He yelled.

"Yeah, but you didn't lift a finger to help us." Tray sat with his legs crossed. "You didn't even give us instructions. Without Alejandro, we wouldn't even have shelters!"

"Mmhm!" Mark snapped his fingers and wiggled his head. "Serves you right."

"Whatever." Ryan turned to go, but Chris stopped him.

"Wait, you need to pick someone to take your place as leader." He said.

Ryan looked at them all and pointed to the one who actually seamed worthy. "Alejandro."

Mark and Ryan turned to Alejandro with little hearts in their eyes. "Good choice!" they both sat next to him with there arms wrapped around his.

"Your so Dreamy!" Mark cooed.

"Uh - thanks, but I'm not gay." Be stood to leave but they pulled him back down and continued cuddling him. "Uh - HELP!"

DON DON DON! (lol)


End file.
